


Her Shutterbug

by Lokislittlearmy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Long-Term Relationship(s), Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislittlearmy/pseuds/Lokislittlearmy
Summary: And sure, it got a little hectic at times. After all, she was a student. And a person with a life of her own and a babysitting job. Not to mention getting her best friend to function at times. And a girlfriend.Ah, yes. A girlfriend. Alya grinned just at the thought of her lovely Other Half. Oh, how she longed to know who she was underneath the mask.Sometimes she believed she’d imagined it all. How Ladybug asked her to be her girlfriend beneath the light of the Eiffel Tower. Her hair, tied into two neat sections, blowing around her face. How her red-covered hand had extended to Alya and how Alya had taken it with an anxious grin.[A look at a developing relationship between Alya and Ladybug]





	

**Author's Note:**

> 90% of this has been sitting in my drafts for ages just,,,,,,,,,,,,,take it.

Alya had always loved the idea in the public eye. When the Ladyblog took off, she was thrilled. Internet-goers all across Paris and beyond looking at _her_ blog. Going through her forums and interacting with Ladybug fans alike. When she got her own domain for it, because it was definitely deserving of that, she felt like she was flying. Even now, she could remember telling Marinette all about it.

The #1 source for all things Ladybug and Chat Noir. That was her.

And sure, it got a little hectic at times. After all, she was a student. And a person with a life of her own and a babysitting job. Not to mention getting her best friend to function at times. And a girlfriend.

Ah, yes. A girlfriend. Alya grinned just at the thought of her lovely Other Half. Oh, how she longed to know who she was underneath the mask.

Sometimes she believed she’d imagined it all. How Ladybug asked her to be her girlfriend beneath the light of the Eiffel Tower. Her hair, tied into two neat sections, blowing around her face. How her red-covered hand had extended to Alya and how Alya had taken it with an anxious grin.

=======

_”You really think she’ll say yes?” Marinette had asked Tikki under the same starlit sky that night. She set the watering can on the ground and put her hands against her balcony railing._

_“Absolutely,” Tikki had encouraged. “Alya adores Ladybug, remember?”_

_The heroine sighed. “Yeah. She adores Ladybug.”_

_But then, Marinette wasn’t Ladybug. Not in Alya’s eyes._

=======

Their first date had been a light stroll across the rooftops of Paris. Alya would never forget the memory of sitting atop the rooftop of her school, warm cup of tea in hand. Her head resting against Ladybug’s shoulder. Ladybug’s arm wrapped lightly around her waist.

While Alya would have never admitted it aloud, this was exactly what she had wished for. Ladybug’s head rested against hers. 

Ladybug carried her home, swinging through the air via yo-yo. She landed at Alya’s doorstep and set her down. 

She asked her on another date. Alya said yes. She gave Ladybug a peck on the lips goodnight and left the heroine blushing to the color of her mask. Ladybug smiled once more and swung away. 

=======

_Marinette had landed in her loft grinning. Tikki spun around her in joy. “That went so well, Marinette!”_

_“She kissed me!” Marinette squeaked. “That was the most fun I’ve had in so long.”_

_“I told you it would go well,” Tikki said. She seemed to have a pink glow around her because of the excitement._

_She slid down to her desk, where her phone was buzzing non-stop with texts._

**Alya:** remember the mystery girl i told you about?   
**Alya:** we had our first date tonight and it.   
**Alya:** was.   
**Alya:** incredible.   
**Alya:** i think i’m dying.   
**Alya:** i’m never going to recover from this.   
**Alya:** and get this: she asked me on another date! AHH!!!!!! 

=======

One of the things Alya prided herself on was her ability to keep secrets. So when Marinette consistently hounded her about this mystery girl, Alya stayed planted firm. No, she would say, she doesn’t want anybody to know we’re dating. She’s not out to anybody yet.

“But I’m your best friend,” Marinette whined. “You know I won’t tell anyone.”

“That I do. But I made a promise, and I do not break my promises.” Alya leaned in her chair as if that had won the argument. Which it did.

Marinette pouted for a good five minutes, but she seemed a little bit pleased with the result. 

“So where are you going for your second date?”

=======

_”Is it weird that I’m more nervous for this date than I was for the first?”_

_“Not at all.”_

=======

Alya and Ladybug ended up on the Pont des Arts with tea. In the very far distance, the Eiffel Tower dazzled over the city. Padlocks were in such a number that they weighed down the bridge, all of them unique. Ladybug leaned a little closer to Alya.

This was perfect. This was the peace that neither of them ever got.

They talked a lot that night. Ladybug let more slip than she meant to about her personal life. Alya caught all of it but said nothing. “I won’t try to reveal you,” she conceded. “I know your identity means a lot to you.”

“Thank you, Alya.”

Alya felt Ladybug’s lips on her cheek.

=======

_Marinette spun in her chair, giggling like a schoolgirl. Tikki nursed a cookie in a state of delight, watching her chosen._

_“I love this so much. I love all of this. I love-” Marinette cut herself off as she came to an exhilarating realization. “I love her,” she whispered._

_Alya was texting her about the romantic value of the Pont des Arts, and how it was a shame those padlocks were weighing down the bridge that much._

**Alya:** like, hopefully they don’t get thrown out.   
**Alya:** maybe they’ll end up in an art exhibition or something.   
**Alya:** oh shit.  
**Marinette:** What is it?  
**Alya:** gotta go. i’ll talk to you tomorrow. 

_Marinette, with a concerned expression, put her phone down and logged into her computer. She was greeted by the ages-old wallpaper of Adrien. A notification popped up in the bottom right corner of her screen._

_She had made it so it would give her a notification every time a new article on Ladybug appeared. Apparently, it was paying off._

Ladybug has a mystery girl? __

_Oh shit. She clicked on the article. There they were, Alya and Ladybug, sitting on the Pont des Arts._

=======

Alya was close to not coming to school the next day. But she knew she would have to confront her fears eventually. 

Marinette was the first to greet her when she stepped on school grounds. She hopped up from her spot on the stairs and gave Alya a hug. 

Adrien and Nino weren’t far behind, though Nino demanded answers. Adrien kindheartedly slapped the back of his head for that.

“So what now?” Marinette asked during lunch. After getting over the shock of her best friend dating Ladybug, she was ready to give advice and help any way she could.

Alya only shrugged. “I have to talk to her. Figure out what to do.” She sighed and set her fork down. “This is all my fault.”

“What? No, Alya, it’s not. This is so not your fault.”

“I feel like it is.”

“It’s not.”

=======

_Tikki watched Marinette pace the room. The girl had her bottom lip tucked between her teeth and her phone in hand. “I have to talk to her,” she whispered._

_“Yes, you do,” Tikki agreed._

_“What if she decides she doesn’t want to do this? Doesn’t want to be with Ladybug?”_

_“She won’t.”_

_“And if she does?”_

=======

Of course, she didn’t. Alya admitted how long she’d been longing after Ladybug. Ladybug would have admitted her own feelings, but they began long before Ladybug had noticed Alya.

“You know you’ll be in the public eye a lot more, right?”

That was okay. It would always be okay for Alya. 

Her blog soared in ratings after she posted an article admitting to a relationship with Ladybug. It was over 1000 words, detailing the feelings she had held back for two years. Two hours later, Ladybug sent her own post for the front page.

=======

_”In closing,” Chat read aloud, “My relationship with Ladybug is not necessarily the public’s business. Nothing will change. I’ll keep posting entries and Ladybug will continue saving Paris. Our daily lives stay the same. I appreciate your continued support and respect for both of us. Signed, Alya Césaire.” He stopped pacing across the rooftop they sat on and looked to Ladybug. “You’re not worried about backlash?”_

_The spotted heroine sighed and tucked her knees to her chest. “Of course I am. The savior of Paris suddenly comes out as bisexual. Don’t get me wrong, this city is accepting, but still...”_

_Chat Noir sat alongside her and laid the phone in his lap. “Well, if it’ll make you feel better, I can come out right along with you.”_

_“You don’t have to do that. But I appreciate the offer.”_

_He shrugged. “Anything for My Lady. Or should I say Alya’s Lady?” He grinned at Ladybug. “Which reminds me, I need to meet this girl.”_

=======

The night Alya met Chat Noir was the night she thought her heart would stop. “Alya,” her little sister called down, “Ladybug is here to see you!” 

When she reached the bottom of the steps, Ladybug and Chat Noir were already standing inside. She was signing a poster featuring the duo. “It’s so cool that you’re dating my sister,” the little girl was gushing. “I thought she was never going to get a boyfriend.”

“Etta,” Alya hissed. Her sister grinned at her before running off, poster gripped tight in her hand. Alya sighed and stepped closer. “I’m so sorry about her.”

Ladybug smiled at Alya. “It’s okay. She’s just a kid. Anyway, there’s someone I’d like you to meet. Alya, meet Chat Noir.”

Chat Noir extended a hand to Alya. “ _Enchanté,_ ” he greeted.

That was the exact moment that it clicked for Alya. She wanted to scream with how obvious it was. The reserved smile that didn’t belong to Chat, but to Adrien fucking Agreste.

=======

_”She’s perfect for you,” Chat said later that night._

_Ladybug paused on the rooftop, holding her yo-yo to her chest. “You really think so?”_

_“Absolutely.”_

=======

From then on, Alya went on dates with Ladybug every other night and told Marinette all about it once she got home.

Chat would crash their dates every once in a while, usually greeting them with a teasing remark. “Good evening, Ladybi, Shutterbug.”

Alya, arms wrapped around Ladybug, put on a smirk. “What, here for a threesome?” Beside her, Ladybug burst into laughter.

Chat laughed. “Maybe later. But I come bearing a message for Ladybug.”

Ladybug stepped forward with a tilt of her head. “What is it?”

“We’ve been scheduled for a press conference concerning relationships.” He paused. “I was thinking about coming out during the conference.”

“You are?” Ladybug grinned from ear to ear. “That’s awesome! Any specific reason for doing it during the conference though?”

Chat shrugged. “Honestly? I was thinking of asking out a boy in my class. And me, as who I am under the mask? I’m not out. So if the savior of Paris is accepted, maybe the person under the mask will be.”

In part, Alya was still reeling in the information that Adrien was......”If you don’t mind my asking, what are you?”

He smiled. “I’m bisexual.” He paused, the smile falling from his face. “Wow. That’s the first time I’ve said that out loud.”

Ladybug grinned. “How does it feel?”

“Really good.”

=======

_Three days later, Adrien started telling his closest friends that he was bisexual. Nino grinned and said it was good that he was accepting himself. Marinette simply smiled at him. Alya wondered if he grasped the concept of a secret identity._

=======

“Hey! Chat!” Alya called up to a rooftop. Chat’s head peeked over the edge.

He grinned down at her. “Alya! Ladybug isn’t with me right now. She said she had a project to finish.”

“I know. I was sort of hoping to talk to you.”

Chat’s head tilted, his ears twitching. He held his baton over the edge and lowered himself to the ground. “What’s up?”

“I was hoping we could talk somewhere more private.” Alya did enjoy being in the public eye, but given the circumstances, that was a bad idea.

Chat, albeit with a confused expression, grabbed Alya and raised them both back up to the rooftop. “Okay, we should be private up here. What’s the issue, Shutterbug?”

_Shutterbug_ seemed to shy away for the first time in forever. Chat dropped any hints of joking and approached her with sincerity. 

“What is it?”

She finally met his eye. “I know who you are, Adrien.”

=======

_Marinette had no known reason as to why Adrien was far more comfortable with Alya from then on. He was right alongside Marinette when Alya began telling her all about her dates with Ladybug._

_Not that Marinette minded, of course. As long as Alya was happy, so was she._

_Though she obviously had one girl in specific on her mind._

_And unsurprisingly, Adrien caught onto that._

=======

Alya was on the stage at the press conference. Ladybug sat faithfully by her side, eyes bright. Chat sat on her opposite side, clearly more nervous.

It was strange being on the other end of these. Usually she would push her way to the front of the crowd, alongside the official reporters for newspapers like _La Croix_ and _Le Nouvel Observateur_. But this was as close to Ladybug as she would ever get, holding her hand underneath the table.

Ladybug and Chat did most of the talking. “Just because the saviors of Paris are bisexual,” Chat said at some point, “it doesn’t mean we will do our job at a different level of quality.”

The reporters didn’t rest after that.

=======

_Adrien began coming out to more people, under the guise that he was urged forward by the coming out of Chat Noir. “If the savior of Paris can be accepted,” he argued, “then why can’t I be?”_

_Marinette realized that argument sounded somewhat familiar._

_Nathanael said yes._

=======

The akuma attacks got more frequent and more difficult. Alya started narrowing down her girlfriend’s identity by how much she complained about approaching finals. She didn’t dwell too deeply on it. 

=======

_”Uh, Marinette?” Adrien asked. A light blush covered his face and his hands were clasped. “Could I talk to you?”_

_Marinette looked over her shoulder at him from her place at the top of the steps. Her sketchbook was laid open in her lap to a dress design for an upcoming banquet. She closed the book. “Sure.” She patted at the ground beside her._

_Adrien sat on the step and looked over at her. He took a moment to think about how he wanted to say what he needed to. “I wanted to talk to you about Alya.”_

_“What is it?”_

_He paused. “I just wanted to ask you-I mean. You look at her a lot. And I was wondering-” He cut himself off, eyes averting. “I’m not good at this.”_

_Marinette’s eyebrows creased. Adrien didn’t know the real reason Marinette looked at Alya like she was the moon on a rare starlit night. But she could tell the truth to some vague extent. “You think I have a crush on her, don’t you?”_

_“Do you?”_

_She looked to the ground. “Well, yeah.” To put it tamely. “But she’s happy with Ladybug.” No buts about it. “And I want her to be happy.” And_ Ladybug _apparently made her quite happy. “I’ll do everything I can for her.” As both Marinette and Alya’s girlfriend._

=======

Alya, to this day, forgets that she is in the public eye. But it was worse when they were just teenagers, just starting out. She had no problem pushing her way to the front of the crowd of press. Nor did she have a problem actively flirting with Ladybug post-battle. “When’s your next date with this Shutterbug?” she would ask. 

Chat grinned at the nickname. Ladybug blushed. “Well, if Shutterbug wants to know, she can ask later.”

Shutterbug would be perfectly okay with that if she had her girlfriend’s number. But for some inexplicable reason, Ladybug refused to give Alya her phone number. But eventually, she got her Kik: raven.red01.

=======  
 _  
overzealous-journalist sent you a message.  
stinky.fucking.cheese02 sent you a message.  
_  
=======

Alya had always been inseparable from her phone. But now it was worse than ever. She lived and breathed through that phone. Adrien was right beside her, constantly laughing at whatever was on their screens.

However, Marinette seemed to shy away from her phone. “It’s important to spend time in the moment,” she claimed.

Alya never got messages in return until lunch breaks and after three, anyway. But she did get advance notifications when there was an akuma nearby. Outside of battles, Ladybug constantly messaged her. And Alya was always right there to reply.

=======  
 __  
Marinette loved sleepovers almost as much as she loved Alya. A sleepover with Alya would have been a dream, except for one thing.

_It was a week before Ladybug and Alya’s six month anniversary. Alya demanded that Marinette spend a night at her house to brainstorm ideas. After all, Ladybug had done so much for Alya. She wanted to repay the favor with a surprise night on the town._

_“It’s a good thing Ladybug doesn’t have any plans,” Tikki remarked._

_Marinette sighed. “But Ladybug was thinking-” She paused. “Never mind. It’s only been six months, right? And she wants to plan this, so I should let her. No surprises for her.” She stood in front of the mirror and pushed her hair back. Her earrings glinted in the light of her bedroom, tiny black dots. “And I guess I’ll just act surprised.”  
_  
=======

Alya expected a text or two from Ladybug, but it was strangely silent that night.

She got a couple messages from stinky.fucking.cheese02, though.

She and Marinette stretched out across the carpeted floor with a sigh. “I’m horrible at this,” Alya groaned. “Mari, what’s your dream date?”

Marinette laughed. “Anything that I could conceive is not within budget.”

“I might need some divine intervention.” Her phone buzzed again. Well, it wasn’t so divine. But it was intervention, alright.

=======  
 _  
Ladybug’s invitation came in the form of an envelope. It was neatly pressed and wax-sealed with a red Ladybug emblem. Marinette was the one that opened the letter._

_My dearest Ladybug,  
I request your presence for our six month anniversary, on June 26th, 2016. Please meet me on the rooftop of _Le Grand Paris _at 5pm. Dress as you wish.  
I look forward to our date.  
Yours truly,  
Alya Césaire  
_  
=======

One other thing Alya prided herself on was attention to detail. The symmetry of the table, the perfection of the candles. The sun was just beginning to set, casting streaks of orange across the sky. The rooftop was cleared for the evening. Alya smoothed out the skirt of her dress and adjusted the collar.

It was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Ladybug did not land on the rooftop as expected. Instead, she came in from the stairway door in an elegant red and black dress. The sleeves only went to her elbows, showing that she wasn’t technically in costume. Regardless, she wore a mask perfectly fitted to her face. “Happy anniversary,” she greeted.

Alya somewhat ran to meet her, throwing her arms around Ladybug’s neck to pull her in. She gave her a peck on the lips. “Happy anniversary. I will give you your gift after dinner.”

“Well. I’m impatient, so.” She handed Alya the box.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have,” Alya teased. She lifted the top off and instantly let out a gasp. “Oh, you _really_ shouldn’t have.”

In the box laid a small heart-shaped locket. With a delicate hand, she opened it up. It fanned out into four directions instead of simply opening, revealing the shape of a four leaf clover. But otherwise, the spaces were empty.

Ladybug smiled at her, bouncing on her heels. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” she breathed. She lifted it out of the box and slid the chain around her neck. “I love you,” she blurted out. A second later, she froze and looked to Ladybug with a startled expression.

“I love you too,” Ladybug replied.

=======  
 __  
Marinette swung across the rooftops of Paris the next night with renewed energy, quick despite how the akuma had worn them down. She caught the object Chat Noir tossed her and broke it in half. With a quick shout and a flurry of light, Paris was restored back to normal.

_Chat didn’t question how quickly she ran off. She swung into her room and landed on her bed with a thud. A giggle escaped her lips as she transformed back to Marinette. A giggle just loud enough that she almost didn’t notice the quiet gasp in front of her._

=======

The world seemed to move in slow motion as Alya stared up at Marinette. Here she was, ready to explain to her girlfriend why she was alone in her best friend’s room. Ready, too, to explain to her best friend why she was alone in said room. But as Marinette’s giggles cut into a sharp gasp and she tumbled flat onto her bed, Alya found that reasons didn’t matter. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out but broken stammering.

It took a few seconds for Marinette to regain her balance. She scrambled to the edge of her platform. “Alya-”

“You’re Ladybug?” The words came out in a breathless reach for air.

Marinette stilled at the edge. Her face paled and her hands tightened on the wood. “I…” She wanted to say something, anything. She just couldn’t force the words out. Tikki fell silent as she hid herself away behind Marinette.

Alya shook with—fear? Anger? Neither of them knew, but both of them could see Alya shaking from her spot on the ground. She tore her gaze away from Marinette’s. “You...I….I’m having an existential crisis.” She paused. Internally, she wondered if everyone she knew was a superhero, but she said nothing about that. 

“I’m so sorry,” Marinette whispered from her position. 

Alya looked back up to her. All the pieces started to fall into place, and slowly but surely she started reconciling the ideas of her best friend and her girlfriend. How she had never seen them near each other, the excuses Marinette made right before Ladybug appeared, the bluebell eyes and the hair and the confidence she exuded around the clock.

Still, though, she felt she was justified in her crisis. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

Marinette bit her lip. It took a few seconds for her to answer. “I was. Eventually. I was just…scared.”

“Of what?”

“I didn’t want you to break up with me.” She stared at the edge of her loft, fingers digging into the wood. “You love Ladybug. Not Marinette.”

=======  
 _  
It took a week for them to talk to each other. Adrien watched in fearful silence, conspiring with Nino by day and visiting Alya by night. Marinette could be found leaving school as soon as the bell rang, so time was of the essence. He rushed up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder. She spun on her heels as if ready to attack, but relaxed when she saw who it was._

_He hadn’t exactly planned this out, but he knew she and Alya needed to talk to each other. And judging by the lack of posts on the Ladyblog and Alya’s tight lips about the spotted heroine, it had to do with a relationship. So he, the oblivious one, assumed that Marinette had told Alya about her crush, or Alya had found out. Either way, everything felt off when their class presidents refused to say a word to each other._

_“Uh.” He fidgeted with his ring. “I noticed you and Alya have been really off with each other lately. And I wanted to make sure everything was okay.”_

_Since when was he the nervous one in this duo? Marinette frowned. “Yeah, it’s okay.”_

_They both knew that was a lie, that Marinette was trying to get out of this conversation. Adrien stopped fidgeting. “You know you can tell me anything, right? I can keep a secret.” He paused at Marinette’s raised eyebrows. “I mean, you and Alya probably usually tell each other everything. So if you don’t have anyone to talk to, and you just bottle it up, it can become an issue. So I’m here. If you need anything.”_

_Marinette, of course, had Tikki to vent to, but she didn’t even vent to her. She worried at her lip as she contemplated. He probably could keep a secret. She didn’t have anything to back that up, but something about him urged him to tell him anything. She narrowed his eyes at him. “How do I know you can keep a secret?”_

_“If I told you, I wouldn’t be good at keeping secrets.” He put one hand on her shoulder. “But how about this: if you tell me a secret, I’ll tell you a secret of my own to match.”_

_She stared at him for long enough that she could choose the color of his eyes from a spectrum. But after a few seconds, she waved him up to her house._

=======

Chat Noir knocked at Alya’s window at exactly 9:37. She opened it to a sympathetic smile and the cool green eyes she had come to know and love. “Care to spill your issues onto a kitten?” he asked immediately.

“Well, hello to you too.” She stepped aside so he could step in. “And thanks for the offer, but no. Again.”

His sympathetic smile turned into a frown. “Marinette told me. She said you and Ladybug found out she has a crush on you and it’s giving you issues.” He pointedly ignored Alya’s tiny scoff. “You guys are best friends. It’s not like you’ll never have to talk again. And it’s not the end of the world.”

“I-” Alya closed her mouth before she could say anything she would regret. She crossed her arms, eyes focusing on the window lock. “You don’t understand.”

“I’m sure I don’t. But Marinette seems just as torn up over this as you. You guys need to talk it out. And preferably soon.”

=======  
 _  
Ladybug heard the footsteps behind her. She continued staring down at the street below and swinging her feet, heels bouncing against the concrete. She let out a hefty sigh. “I don’t want to hear it, Chat.”_

_“Good thing Chat isn’t here, then.”_

_This rooftop was not open to anybody, so a voice that wasn’t Chat’s jumped Ladybug so much, she nearly fell off the roof. She swung her torso around to see Alya staring at her, shoulders hunched. Chat bounded off in the distance, revealing how she’d gotten up here._  
  
=======

Alya watched Ladybug stand in front of her. Neither of them talked for a few moments, unsure of what to say. Eventually, though, Alya stepped forward. “I didn’t mean to storm out like that. I mean, I did at the time, but I shouldn’t have. It’s just...a lot.”

“I know.” Ladybug folded her hands in front of her, tilted slightly away from Alya. “And if you want to break up-”

“Let me finish,” Alya interjected. “It’s a lot to take in. And I didn’t know what to do. But...I want to try. I don’t know how we’re going to balance this, but I like you. As both Ladybug and Marinette. And I want to date you as a whole. If you still want me.”

Ladybug stared at her, blinking but otherwise frozen. She stepped forward with all the hesitance in the world. Once she was close enough to Alya to do so, she reached out to cradle the side of her face. Her lips parted just enough to whisper her transformation, and her costume dissolved around her. Tikki didn’t need to be told to dart away and leave them in privacy.

Now, nothing stood between them. No costumes, no superheros, just two girls standing atop a rooftop feeling like nothing could stop them. Certainly, problems would arise—people would believe Alya was cheating on Ladybug, or cheating on Marinette. But they both decided those problems could wait, and they both leaned in to kiss the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me about this at pixellite16.tumblr.com <3


End file.
